Poor Alchemy
by alchemist fan1
Summary: Its been three months since Johnny, and Dally's deaths. Ponyboy finally gets over it until he found a way to bring them back. outsidersxfma. You might be able to follow along even if you haven't seen the series. Post Movie for FMA R&R no pairings
1. Three Months Later

Poor Alchemy

Chapter 1: Three Months Later

It had been nearly three months after Johnny Cade, and Dallas Winston's deaths. I had finally gotten over the whole issue until I thought I found a way to make everything the way it used to be….

"Come on sleeping beauty wake up, you're gonna be late for school if you don't get up right now" It was Sodapop. Soda was never really the same after Johnny, and Dally's deaths just like all of us but he tried not to let it get to me or else he thought that I would break down again. I'm still not sure what kind of toll it took on Soda, having to deal with losing two members of the gang, and Sandy moving down to Florida, where he might never see her again.

I yawned, and stretched, Soda bombarded me with tickles that just 'bout made tears leak out of my eyes I was laughing so much "All right all right, I'm awake now, just stop tickling me to death!" Soda stopped, and I jumped out of bed, grabbed the last clean shirt I had and put it on as Soda walked out to the kitchen to finish his breakfast. I followed him, as I smelt the sweet scent of buttermilk pancakes.

"'Bout time you woke up Pony, I thought we might've had to throw a bucket of water on you so you would come out to breakfast" Darry said piling the last cooked pancakes on top of the rest.

"Then I wouldn't have enough time to eat, dry off, and still make it to school before the bell rings now would I?" I said as I chowed down some pancakes with an overflow of syrup. Darry grabbed the car keys, and started to pick up my homework notes from last night. Darry sighed.

"Pony, you need to be more careful on where you set your homework down at. You could've gotten syrup all over it." Soda came hopping back into the kitchen with one of his shoes on and the other in his hand.

"Then that would be a really sticky situation." Soda said, I chuckled as I picked the rest of my pancakes up with my fork.

"Hurry up and finish the rest of your 'cakes Ponyboy. You and Soda can wash the dishes later." Darry put his hands on his hips and continued "Sodapop and me are gonna head out now Pony. I think you'll have enough time to walk to school. And Ponyboy," Darry paused, "don't dillydaddle, you can't afford to be late again." With that said him and Soda walked out of the front door and drove off.

I grabbed my bag full of books, and schoolwork, and headed out the door. It felt like I was missing something but I couldn't think of what it was. I was about halfway to school when I gave up trying to figure out what it was. Then I noticed that a car slowed down beside me. It was Two-bit.

"Hey Two-bit" I said when he finished rolling the passenger side window down.

"Hey Ponyboy, do ya need a ride?"

"Yeah, but I don't think there's enough room in your car" I said and pointed a glance down at all the trash that covered the inside of Two-bit's car. Geez, even on the seats. Two-bit stopped the car and began to clear out the passenger side.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that Ponyboy. I haven't gotten around to clean it out since that drunk soc crashed into my car last month."

"Naw, it's fine, just as long there ain't any rats living in here." Two-bit laughed. Last month around 8 p.m. Two-bit and Soda were driving to the Nightly Club when a soc, that was obviously drunk crashed into the side of Two-bit's car. Two-bit thought that the soc did it on purpose while being lectured by Steve and Soda how important it is to have car insurance, but Two-bit wasn't listening.

We arrived at the school parking lot about four minutes later. The warning bell rang. "Well, just in time eh? If I didn't give ya a lift that would be what? The fifth time this month you've been later for school?"

"Sixth actually, I was late yesterday." We walked into the school and down the hall; students were hurrying to their first class so they didn't get tardy.

"Shoot, if you would get a tardy again today, that would be a detention."

"And Darry would scream my ears off again." I added.

"Seeya after school Ponyboy." Two-bit said and began walking towards the physical science classroom nearby.

"Yep, seeya." I didn't have time to go to my locker to put my bag away, so I just placed it outside of the door to my English classroom before I went in. The last bell ringed. Phew just in the knick of time.

"All right students take your seats." The teacher said.

Just 10 more minutes until period 2, come on hurry up.

"It's time to start our first book debate of the year!" Mrs. Smith announced in her all so cheery voice. How can anyone be so god damn cheery about a project that causes so much misery for her students. "I have already picked your partners…" 6 minutes left… "And last but not least Ponyboy Curtis, and Sarah Trenman will be working together."

I glanced over to Sarah, oh great I get stuck with the freakish bookworm in the school. I know I shouldn't be talking but even I can't compare to her when reading books. She seems to remember everything she reads. One time, in elementary school we read a book that talked about how the water cycle works, and then about two or three years ago when we were doing a paper on the water cycle she started to talk about the book once the teacher gave us the assignment. Talk about freaky. But then again it's sort of an advantage to have her as a partner for something like this. Mrs. Smith went on talking about the requirements for the book debate and what it is. Everyone in the class knew what a book debate was, or at least should. It's like a report but done by two people. They both read a book and the debate stuff about it and write it down on paper. It's quite easy once you get the hang of it.

The bell rang, finally. I got up and was about to head out the door when

"Mr. Curtis, can I have a word with you please?" It was Mrs. Smith.

"Sure" She better give me a pass so I don't get in trouble for being late.

"I did not partner you up with miss. Trenman so you can slack off but because I was told that you were the smartest one in your English class last year but barely passed with a C. Do you understand?" I nodded and she began writing me a pass, thank god "I also would like to see what you are capable of this being the first major project this year." She handed me the pass "I look forward to reading yours and Miss. Trenman's book debate next week. And remember it is worth most of your grade so don't do poorly on it or you'll be flunking this class." I hurried out of the class as new students came walking in. I grabbed my bag and hurried to my locker. Just 2 more periods until lunch.

Lunch came rather hurriedly and before I knew it I was sitting down at a lunch table with Steve, Two-bit and a school lunch. Two-bit and Steve were talking about how he could lower the payments on fixing up the dented side but that he'd also be in debt to Steve. They were still talking when Sarah Trenman walked over to the table with a bunch of books in her arms and laid them down in front of me. Two-bit and Steve didn't seem to notice.

"What are these?" I asked her.

"What do you think? Choices for our book debate, I would like to get it done early so I could check to make sure everything is okay with it." I looked at the books; they're all very thick books.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can read any of these books in less then a week, they're too long." She looked down at them and started piling them back in her arms.

"Okay then, I have a bigger collection at home. We can search through later and find a book that you'll like." Sarah finished picking the books back up in her arms. I can already tell she's gonna become a librarian, she always has her nose in a book, she has glasses, and has a very mousy look to her.

"Today?" I asked, I already had enough homework to do over the weekend and I could really take a break from reading, or so Soda says.

"Of course! We're going to have to start this early if we want to get it done on time. I'll talk to you later I want to eat before lunch is over." I looked down at my food, I almost forgot about eating. Sarah walked away with her arms filled with her books.

Two-bit now just noticed I was talking to someone. "One of your book friends?"

"No, book debate partner." I looked at my food once more. On second thought I better not risk getting food poisoning or else I would be hunted down and suffer paper cuts from Sarah.

"Hey Pony, you gonna finish that?" Steve asked. I shook my head, and he chowed down my food like he hadn't eaten in ages.

At the end of the school day, I met Sarah at her house like told. I was surprised to find out where she lived. I thought she might have lived in the middle classes but she lives on the same side as the socs do. I rang the doorbell and an old lady opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Sarah's book debate part-"

"Oh yes, Sarah has been looking for a book ever since she got home. Come in come in." Her voice was old and friendly. She handed me a tray of cookies. "Cookie?"

"Thanks." I said politely taking a cookie and took a bite out of it.

"This way." She motioned for me to follow her and I did. As we walked down the nearest hallway I could hear some thumps as if something hard kept hitting the ground and someone talking. It grew louder and louder as we reached the last room in the hallway. The door was open and I could see Sarah Trenman tossing books everywhere and saying, "no, this one won't do" or "I've read it too many times." The room was huge. It had shelves upon shelves filled with books, and a bed?

"Sorry about the mess, I need to clean my room up one of these days."

"This is your room!" I asked astonished, "I thought it was a library but with a bed."

"Nope, this is my room." She tossed more books onto the floor. "Well, are you going to help me find a book or not?" I finished the rest of my cookie and started looking through the shelves. Moments later I came across a brown colored book with a weird looking circle on it. The book was titled Alchemy. I opened it up and started reading the first page. I was about half way done with it (first page) when Sarah poked her head at what I was reading.

"That book won't work for the book debate." I looked over at her with a questioned look on my face.

"Why not?"

"Because that book doesn't really have a plot or anything to it. It's mainly a sci-fi book dealing about a what-if science. Although I do wish it were real." She said with a disappointed look on her face. "Anyway I think I found a book you might like. We Were There, it's a book about Pearl Harbor and stuff."

"Sounds fine with me." She handed me the book. "Don't you need to read it too?"

"I've already read it millions of times. And besides, I remember what was on each page." Now that's freaky, knowing what's on each page. "If you want you can borrow that book." She said, is she talking about the alchemy book? "But you have to read We Were There first. Just so you don't get distracted and get it finished."

I walked with the two books in my hand towards the door.

"Do you need a ride dear?" it was Sarah's grandma again. I was just about to reject when I thought about it. If I didn't get a ride home I might get jumped by socs since I am in their territory. I can just picture it now, Darry yelling at me while I'm holding a cloth up to my bloody nose: "What in the world were you thinking Ponyboy, you can't just go walking around in _soc_ territory! Don't you ever use that head of yours?"

I took her offer, just in case.

I got home earlier then I expected to be. That Mrs. Trenman sure can speed. I'm surprised she didn't get pulled over and get a ticket. Right when I got out of the car Two-bit was rounding the corner to our house. I was surprised to see he was walking. He waved to me and I waved back. I waited until he reached me before I went into the house.

"So whose mighty fine car was that you were in Pony?"

"Sarah Trenman's grandmas. She was giving me a lift home since we found what book we are doing our book debate about."

We walked up to the porch and once I opened the door you could hear the television blaring loud like usual. Two-bit walked over to the couch and sat down next to Sodapop which had a notebook in his lap and a pencil. I set my school bag down on a free kitchen chair.

"What's the notebook for Soda?" I asked

"Steve's working on Two-bit's car, and I'm supposed to take notes on what's happening in this episode of I Love Lucy for him."

"-so I was beginning to get irritated with him and just about pun-"

"Shut up Two-bit I'm watching I Love Lucy, and if I'm listening to you I'm missing something." I began to laugh, Sodapop, and Steve love watching that show. If it was any other show Soda probably wouldn't mind listening to Two-bit's bragging but nothing gets in between him and Lucy. I started off for my room hoping to get some major reading done tonight, 'snot like I've got any choice.

The rest of the weekend was working on my homework mostly the book debate with Sarah. Man, was she ever annoying. Though if we weren't working on it at her house it would never get done, there'd be too many interruptions.


	2. Studying Alchemy

Thanks for the review! It was in the middle of the night when I posted the story up and I forgot to put the disclaimer on the first chappy.

Ed- You never think in the middle of the night.

I know, but I really wanted to post that chapter before I went to bed.

Ed-Just don't write in the middle of the night or no one will understand you.

I'm not, well now on with chapter two! Disclaimer please.

Ed- alchemist fan1, wait what up with your name?

It's stupid I know, now please continue

Ed- alchemist fan1 doesn't own The Outsiders, or Fullmetal Alchemist, thank god,

S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders, and Hiromu Arakawa owns FMA

------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Alchemy

Chapter 2: Studying Alchemy

Sarah and I had finished our book debate, and by no surprise I got over an A, and A+ to be more exact. I won't have any trouble passing English this year. The school day had just ended and it was already the weekend again. I guess the week flies by when you're working on nothing but homework. I don't even remember the last time I watched TV. I arrived at my house very soon and already started on my homework before Darry had even gotten home. He came into the house quietly took his shoes off, grabbed today's newspaper and took a seat in the armchair. I got my homework completed a little before 7:00. I would have completed it earlier but I couldn't get anywhere with it when Two-bit was here. Soda went to bed quite early that night, 8:00 to be exact. Darry went to bed early too. I was planning on staying up all night reading that alchemy book Sarah let me borrow.

At around 2:00 in the morning, I heard Soda tossing in the bed and yawning.

"Pony, your still up? It's 2 in the morning you need to sleep, I think your homework can wait another 8 hours." I was almost finished with the book and had notes everywhere. After reading the first five pages I decided it would be best if I took notes because I couldn't really understand it. It made some sense but I was still at a loss with all of it.

I decided I should get some sleep, I'm probably not making any sense anyway and might make some mistakes on reading. I undressed myself and fell on top of Soda's and mine bed. I was still thinking though, one way that book didn't make sense is that if all that in it was true then there'd be no god. Even though I don't go to church anymore I still believe in him and there's no way he doesn't exist. It wasn't long before I fell into a deep slumber……

(no particular pov)

_"So… If you pray and polish the altar enough times, someone who's dead will be brought back to life?"_

"_Something like that."_

"_Water, 35 liters; Carbon, 20 kilograms; ammonia, 4 liters, lime, 1.5 kilograms; phosphorous, 800 grams; salt, 250 grams; saltpeter, 100 grams; sulfur, 80 grams; fluorine, 7.5; iron, 5, silicon, 3 grams; and trace amounts of fifteen other elements."_

"_What's that?"_

"_It's all the ingredients of the average human body, down to the last specks of protein in your eyelashes. And even though science has given us the entire physical breakdown, there's never been a successful attempt at bringing a human to life. There's still something missing, something scientists haven't been able to find in centuries of research. So what makes you think that hack-job priest with his parlor tricks is going to be able to? And in case you're wondering, all those ingredients can be bought on a child's allowance. Humans can be built on the cheap- there's no magic to it."_

"_Well, if there's no magic… Then you bring someone back to life!"_

"_just a matter of time, Rose- Science will find a way… Science is the answer to everything… if I were you, I'd drop the scriptures and pick up an alchemy book. We're the closest thing to gods there are."_

"_You're not a god. You're nothing close to it."_

"_And neither is the sun. It's just a mass of hydrogen. Get to close to it like Cornello claims, and all you'll do is burn up."_

"What are you thinking about brother?" asked a boy about the age of 16, he had short dirty blonde hair (thanks to a major haircut) and dark green eyes- almost brown.

"Nothing Al." answered his older brother only a year older then his brother. He had about shoulder's length of golden hair carefully placed in a braid. To match his golden hair he had golden eyes that has seen already too much in his lifetime.

"I know you better then that Ed. You're thinking about something, what is it?" Ed sighed.

"It's been three to four years since that day."

"What day is that?"

"The day we met Rose. I was thinking about our conversation just before Cray shot your helmet off."

"I remember. Why are thinking about it, brother?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm just wondering what would have happened if we never went to Liore. What would have happened if we just let them be."

"Brother, it's not your fault. You didn't know Dante would use Rose the way she did, we both know that."

"I know, it's just-" Al looks down at Edward staring at both his hands "I wonder, if their lives would be better off if we never showed Cornello as a sham. Just let things be." Ed looks up at the ceiling, closes his eyes, and began to form a slight grin.

"Now what are you smiling about brother?"

"Just about some paperwork I never handed into Mustang." Al began to smile at this and looked out the window. What he saw was hundreds of miles of ocean water. Al began to get nausea and went to sit down on the bed.

Recently Edward and Alphonse Elric left their current quarters in Munich, Germany. Ed thought that it would be like old times, traveling the world with his little brother. But this time it would be for fun, and he wouldn't have to worry about all the dangers that they use to put themselves into to restore Ed's lost limbs and Al's body. Although Al had regained the body he lost, Ed had only gained his left leg back and his right arm still remained automail. Automail… automail is what engineers developed to enable people with lost limbs to replace and still use with great function what they had lost, and unfortunately it is only available in his original world. Even though if Ed broke his automail he would not be able to fix it. Reason be, is he doesn't have the skill to and his automail mechanist is currently in his own world. Even if he were back in his own world, if he broke it he would get a wrench in his face.

**(author's note)** For all you readers out there that have never seen FMA I'll explain some stuff real quick. Edward and Alphonse's world is kind of like a parallel universe but not so much. You see there is one thing separating it and that is the Gate. The Gate is not so much a gate but two gigantic doors with millions of things inside of it. The only time anyone has ever seen it would be if they performed a human transmutation (which you'll learn about in upcoming chapters). Ed has seen the gateway several times (around 6-9) while Al has seen much less. What happened to Ed, and other characters in the FMA series when they first experienced the gate for the first time is something like a vast information about alchemy was being implanted directly into their brain ('cept Al). You'll learn more about the gate separating the two worlds, Ed and Al, alchemy, and human transmutations in later chapters.

"Brother?" Al said looking out the window once more.

"yeah Al?" Ed questioned and laid down on his current bed with his arms crossed behind his head.

"What do you think America is like?"

"I don't know. From what I've heard it kind of sounds a more modern version of back home. I've read that there's miles upon miles of outstretched farmland, kind of like Risenble, huge cities like Central, tourist hotspots like Aquorya." Al went and sat down on the bed opposite of Ed's. Al perked up.

"Do you think we'll see anybody?"

"hmm, what do you mean?"

"Like altars from our world?"

"I don't know."

"Think about it brother, it would kind of be nice to see someone. Like Lt. Hawkeye, or maybe even the Tringham brothers." At the sound of the Tringham brothers Ed opened his eyes back up and thought about it. And closed his eyes again.

"Just as long as the imposter doesn't call me short."

"He has a name brother, Russell. And his little brother Fletcher."

"Yeah, how can I forget that?" Ed said sarcastically.

--------------------

Back in Ponyboy's POV

I awoke earlier then usual this morning considering how late I stayed up. I got dressed and headed out to the kitchen. When I got out there I was surprised to find Steve sleeping on our couch. This is the first time it's happened since Johnny, and Dally died…

I walked by Soda who was at the kitchen table reading the paper. I headed towards the fridge and opened it, taking the carton of milk out and looking for a clean glass. Once I poured the rest of the milk into my glass I went rummaging through the icebox hoping to find a piece of chocolate cake, no luck.

It wasn't till I was just about finished with my milk that the silence was finally broken with Two-bit crashing though the door…

The sound of the door slamming open made everyone jump, especially Steve who looked like he about had a heart attack.

"You know Two-bit, you can try to make a more silent entrance." Steve said shooting him a death glare.

"You know that's not my style, the entrance wherever you go is very important, it's kind of like first impressions." Two-bit finished his wisdom with a finger up in the air like he was scolding someone and teaching them the right way to do things. I started laughing until milk about started to come out of my nose, which wasn't very long.

Two-bit then started going on telling Steve this story about perfect entrances, but he wasn't listening. I glanced towards Soda,

"Hey Soda, you and Steve working today?"

"I am, Steve's still working on Two-bit's car." Once Two-bit heard his name he immediately stopped with story time and began to talk to Steve about his 'car issues'.

"I thought you said it would be ready by today!"

"I ran into some problems last night."

"Like what?"

"My old man got mad I was using his paint, yelled at me, and now you're stuck with supplying the money to buy new paint."

"wait, I thought you said that you were using your dad's paint."

"I was until he painted the sidewalk. He blamed me as usual, I really didn't want to be there while he was drunk and in a pissy mood so I left. I just hope that nothing happened to your car!" Everyone but Two-bit smiled and I most definitely got a kick out of that. They're conversation ended with that because Soda started to talk.

"Hey Two-bit, do you think you can watch Ponyboy for the day. You guys can go to the movies or whatever."

"yeah, sure."

"Here's a 20 to get you both in and maybe get some cokes."

Not to long later, Steve left to work on Two-bit's car after he was annoyed of the Mickey Mouse rerun that he swore was on at least twice a week. I went to my room and looked over the notes I took from the book last night.

-Equivalent Exchange: To obtain, something of equal value must be lost . That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. (that was mentioned quite a few times, equivalent exchange)

-In order to perform alchemy, an array (transmutation circle) must be made carrying the characteristics of the transmutation occurring.

-Alchemy can be used to reform objects, and create, if given the right materials….

The list of notes went on.

I thought it was quite interesting anyway. Alchemy. I thought how it would make the world such a better place. Then realized that people could use it to cause pain and misery for others.

Once Two-bit and I were walking towards the movies (yeah, we didn't have a car to drive.) I noticed someone familiar, it was Sarah. Oh please don't let her see me. Oh crap she spotted me.

"Ponyboy, wait up!" I didn't stop walking. She started to run and almost tripped. Two-bit looked back at her and started to snicker.

"Pony, did you like the alchemy book?"

"So far, yeah. I can't understand some of it but I think I got a pretty good idea about the subject so far."

"Do you want more books on it?"

"You have more?"

"Yeah, about 6 more, you can keep them too if you like."

"Really? You sure?"

"Totally, I've read them dozens of times but I can't make anything out of 'em. They'd be better use to you, you at least understand them."

"I don't think I can. I'll just buy my own."

"No, I don't mind, I remember everything I read. See, I have a photographic memory and I remember what is on every page." Heh, no wonder she remembered that book from elementary school.

"And besides, one, you can't find books about it in the United States, and second of all you couldn't afford them. No offence."

"none taken."

"I'll have my grams drop them off at your house later, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." After that she went back to going on her walk.

"So," Two-bit started "what movie you want to see?"

"I don't know, anything I guess."

"'Cept romance flicks, they make me cry." I gave him a strange look at the last part of his sentence.

"Fine, fine, they don't make me cry, I was just messin with ya Ponyboy."

Once the movie ended I headed home, Darry said that Mrs. Trenman had already stopped by and dropped off books. I was actually kind of glad being able to read more books on the subject. When the movie was over I couldn't stop thinking about it, I don't know if it's cause the movie we saw was a sci-fi flick or cause I wanted to know more on the subject, it's just hard to explain.

Needless to say, I was in my room the rest of the weekend.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked the second chapter

Ed- I know I sure did, I was finally in it! But what's the deal with the author's note in the middle of it?

I just thought I'd try explaining alchemy and other things a little bit.

Ed- ookay.

Please leave a review, it makes me really happy. And if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask!


	3. First Use Of Alchemy

Me: Hey, I'm back with an update!

Ed: Oh god help us.

Mustang: I thought you didn't believe in god Fullmetal?

Ed: just shut the hell up Roy!

Me:sweatdrop:

Mustang: Hey, when do I get to make my appearance in the story?

Ed: Who says you're going to be in it?

Mustang: Quit acting like such a child Fullmetal

Ed:runs off:

Mustang: Sooo… Am I going to be made fuhrer in this story?

Me: Sorry, I would but… I'll have to find a way to take bullets out of my body and still live if I do that. Now, why did I let you in here Roy?

Mustang:sigh: The disclaimer yeah, yeah. The weird named authoress does not own The Outsiders, or Fullmetal Alchemist, alchemy or anything.

Me: And if you haven't figured it out by now… Sarah Trenman is Schiezka's altar. I'm planning on adding a few more altars in… just to make Edward's life a living hell, but other then that I'm not really sure where this story is going to go, as for reviews and other stuff Thankyou very much for reviewing and look at the end of the story for review of reviews (:

Chapter 3: First use of Alchemy

For the past two months I've been reading the alchemy books over and over. I don't know why I was but it was addictive. There was also some very interesting things in one of the books. I hadn't really had the nerve to actually try alchemy out until now. I thought I was crazy when I went to go buy some chalk at the general store; I was being insane, completely out of it. On my way there I… let's say encountered some problems. It wasn't with money, well kind of, but also with soc's. Damn those soc's, all I was doing was going to get chalk, just my luck huh?

I'm now face to face with 3 soc's. They aren't that big, kind of scrawny actually. I could take them, I kept on saying to myself.

"Hey greaser. What you doing walking without your other greasy pals?" I tried to ignore them and walk on but they stood in front of me. Before I knew it I was being mugged of all my money. I was lying on the ground with one of them on top of me when the one with my wallet started to say something.

"No wonder you greasers can't afford anything, just look at how much money you have!" He took the money out of my wallet and put it in his pants pocket. What was he mugging me for, I didn't have squat, and he already had enough money. What would he need mine for?

"I know you have more money then that." He said after throwing my wallet back down at me and stepping on it. It was true, I did have more money, but I was hiding it in my shoe incase something like this ever happened. I was told to do so ever since some socs mugged Johnny. They needed some money for beer so they mugged the first greaser they saw.

Once they thought I didn't have anything else they took off. I just hoped I had enough money to buy some chalk now.

When I got home with my newly bought chalk, I headed towards mine and Soda's room. I sat the chalk down at my desk in the corner and got a piece of it out.

I didn't think I could have drawn a more perfect circle. I knew that Darry was going to kill me if he knew I drew some circles on the desk but I think it's worth it. Paper wasn't big enough. I broke a pencil and set the pieces in the center of the transmutation circle. I placed my hands on the circle thinking hard and…

I saw a golden flash of light and suddenly, before my very eyes the broken pencil was fixed. I kept thinking to myself…

It works…

It works…

It works!

I never thought I could dream of a more happier thing when I started to think why no one had ever accomplished it before. Maybe people have? And they thought that if they revealed it to the world then power hungry people would use it for the wrong things. Wait then why would they publish books about it?

I looked at the date and where one of the alchemy books were published and read aloud:

"_published in Central City……… August 10th, 1782"_

"_published in Dublith……… February 28th, 1464"_

"_published in Central City (another one)……… November 1st, 1870"_

"_published in Munich, Germany……… May 30th, 1920"_

hmmm, there's only one that has a legitimate location. I've never heard of Dublith, Central City, and these other places before. Just Munich, Germany. If I recall that's the only book that talked about alchemy more different then the other ones. But why does it say that these books are published in non-existent places? It was eating me alive.

Then all of a sudden the door swung open. It was Darry. He walked over to me and looked around.

"Are you finished with your homework yet Ponyboy?"

"uhh y-" I couldn't finish Darry had already started telling me off for drawing on my desk. He told me to go get a sponge and to clean it off before it stayed. I did so obediently.

Before I wiped it off, I was going to try it one more time. I broke the pencil, this time in multiple pieces placed them on the center of the circle, and activated the circle. It worked again! I picked up the pencil studying it more closely this time. You couldn't even see where I had broken the pencil. Alchemy sure was amazing first hand. Maybe I should tell someone. No, they wouldn't believe me. I don't think Sodapop would even. Maybe, maybe Johnny would. It's been a while since I thought about him. I wish there was someway he could see this, he'd get a kick out of it. Wait a minute, maybe I could…… It's worth a try.

ED & AL

"FINALLY! LAND!" ED yelled delighted as him and his younger brother got off the ship that had just landed in New York City. He had his suitcase in hand as he ran down the ramp that connected the ship to the port.

"BROTHER!" Al screamed after his brother, not only because people were giving them weird stares, but because Ed was about to run into someone. Sure enough Edward ran straight into a really big, mean looking guy, who was also very _tall_. He turned around to face Ed.

"Watch it shorty." He said in a low and gruntled voice. Ed got ticked off at this comment, not to watch it but the part where he called Ed _short_.

Ed was trying his best not to yell at him like he usually did at people when they called him short. People usually didn't call him short in this world so he was usually controlling of his _short_ temper. He also had to control his temper since Alphonse didn't have the strength to hold Edward back whenever he decided he would get revenge for someone calling him the s word. Ed cooled down and then started to tell the man off.

"Why don't you try walking fast so someone doesn't run into you?" The man got a little upset at this.

"Then by all means go ahead of me." He motioned for Ed to walk in front. Ed did so, but then tripped. Alphonse ran toward his brother and grabbed him in the knick of time.

"Brother, you could have fallen in. Then we wouldn't be able to get you out because of your automail and the fact that you can't swim." Ed just kept a steady glare ahead of him like Al never said anything.

"Come on Al, let's find a hotel."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

ONE MONTH LATER

"So next stop is Columbus-"

"What state?"

"LET ME FINISH!"

"Sorry brother."

"Columbus, Ohio. Where else, we are currently IN Ohio"

"What's there?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Good stuff."

"What's good stuff?"

"What else? A store! The brochure says it has everything modern, so I say we check the store out and see what kind of modern stuff they have"

"Just don't break anything when we get there brother. I don't want a repeat of what happened in Philadelphia."

"Fine."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

It was a month since I last thought of it. I'm not sure if I'll succeed but I don't care I still have to try. I've been studying really hard too. I wonder if anyone has actually succeeded with it before. Maybe this is why there is no alchemy? Are people too afraid to reveal to their community that there's a way, a way to bring back someone you loved? All those stories about people that were dead coming back to life I believe a little bit more now. I believe it's possible to bring the dead back to life. But I won't be certain until I actually try it. I need to practice incase I screw up. I couldn't afford it. Hopefully if I practice more and study further into the books, I can figure out what is equal to Johnny's life. I don't want to lose my own life if I fail to bring Johnny's back.

I'm planning on performing the human transmutation in the basement. It's the perfect place, no one has been down there in months, maybe even years. Darry keeps it locked because when Soda was little he found a dead cat down there and started having nightmares about dead things coming up from the basement. Mom and dad had to keep it closed and locked during night. Though, dad always went down there because it was his workshop. I'd have to do it when Soda, and Darry wasn't home, so they don't get suspicious. The first night they're both gone next month will be my chance.

"Whatcha doing?" Sodapop asked as he came up behind me.

"nothing." I lied as I tried to conceal notes, circles, and other things about alchemy from Soda. Soda gave me a disbelieving stare. I sighed, and showed Soda the transmutation circles. He leaned forward to look at them closer.

"Just drawing, nothing more."

"Homework?"

"No, just for fun."

"Okay… I'm heading out with Steve, see ya soon?"

"Yeah, okay. See ya." Sodapop left me to my studies. I stretched and yawned. Boy was I tired, it wasn't late at night but it wasn't early either. I decided I should turn in.

I rolled over on my side, 9:44.

I looked back at the clock: 9:58.

9:10

There's no way I'm going to get to sleep. Maybe I should review the body compounds…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Me: Okay now it's time to review, uh the reviews

Ahem :clears throat: Onward!

Ed: Freak!

Me:glares at Ed: Don't forget who's the hostage here!

Ed: Jerk!

Me: Okay, let's get started:

EvilPlotBunnyAKABella- So far, I have no idea where the story is going and I'm not sure what's going to happen myself.

Ed: She just doesn't know what you're talking about.

Me:pours glass of milk: Don't make me use this! Actually, I'm not really sure what you're talking about. If you mean like what I think you mean, there isn't going to be any pairings. But later on there might be a weird pairing.

Ed: I don't want to be paired up with that nasty, white, bad tasting, liquid!

Mustang:snickers:

Me: Well, please review cause it always makes me happy.


	4. Human Transmutation

Me: Hey everybody! Sorry I took so long with this chapter, it took a while because I had to think of what was going to happen in the future of this story to help along with the plot. I feel like I've been rushing the first few chapters a little just to get to the conflict, but don't worry! This chapter is also more exciting then the rest… I think.

Ed: Don't babble.

Me; :sniff: No wonder you're going to die in this fic.

Ed: WHAT

Me: heh, just kidding. I brought in someone new to do the disclaimer today, sorry to disappoint you Edo.

Ed: yeah? Who is it?

Armstrong: Saying disclaimers has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!

Ed: Okayy, I'm leaving.

Armstrong: The authoress doesn't own The Outsiders, or Fullmetal Alchemist. But I sure do own my beautiful pink sparkles! Having pink sparkles has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations! Why, it was when the first Armstrong came along-

Me; :sweatdrop: maybe we should get on with the story…

Chapter 4: Human Transmutation

Edward and Alphonse:

"Okay Al, what upcoming stops are we making?" Ed asked as he took a seat at a bench in a shady area. Alphonse looked at a map.

"Hmmm, we're currently in Kentucky which means we'll be going to Tennessee next, then Arkansas, then Oklahoma, and Kansas." Al finished as Ed got back up picking up some suitcases.

"Okay! Let's get moving then."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Meanwhile back in Ponyboy's POV:

"….. Okay class, I hope you enjoy your weekend. Make sure you study hard for the test on Monday." Once Mr. Schruffer finished his sentence the bell rang freeing us from the last period of school today. I made my way out of the double doors leading into the school building and began to walk home.

Once I arrived at home I was immediately greeted at the door.

"Hey Ponyboy!" Soda got up from his current spot at the couch and swung his arm around my neck.

"Hey Soda, what are you doing home so early?"

"I got let off about a half an hour ago. Boss said I looked tired." I cocked an eyebrow at Soda, or the best I could, I failed miserably. "So, Pony…. Got any homework?" Ughh, don't make me think about it.

"Yeah, I also have to study for a big test on Monday, so that pretty much fills up my entire weekend." I sighed. I was getting tons of homework lately, along with there being tests. I swear they are trying to make sure we get enough work filled up to our eyes.

I retreated to my room for the rest of the evening. I only came out for dinner.

"Hey Pony, dinner's ready!" Darry yelled.

"Coming, just give me a second!" I replied as I began stacking up my finished math assignment in a pile.

When I was finished with dinner and cleaning the dishes both Soda, and Darry had kind of serious, and worried faces.

"What's the matter?" I asked confused. Darry and Soda sat down and Darry motioned for me to sit down too.

"We're worried Pony. You haven't been being yourself lately, is everything allright?" Darry asked very calmly.

"What makes you think I haven't been being myself lately?" I asked. Truth be told, I really wasn't acting like myself lately. I kept myself in Soda's and mine bedroom just about every night.

"Well…" Darry started.

"You've been spacing out more and you've been in our room every night for the past month reading the same books over."

"What's wrong with reading the same books again? I didn't quite understand some things in them so I took notes and reread them." I quickly tried to cover for the note taking over a book I was reading for fun.

"We're just concerned for you Pony, that's all." Soda stated.

"Well, you shouldn't be because nothing's wrong."

"You sure?" Darry asked.

"Yeah, can I go back to my homework now, I have a lot to do and I'd like to get it by the end of the weekend." I was dismissed and walked back to my room to continue my homework. I looked at the clock about 20 minutes later.

8:52

I guess I could go to bed right now, It's not like my homework's going anywhere. I undressed myself and dropped onto mine, and Soda's bed. Moments later I fell into a deep slumber.

One month later.

Last night I dreamt what it would be like if Johnny and Dal never died. If I succeeded with bringing Johnny back then I could bring Dally back as well, then it would be just like before we went to that church in Windrixville.

I got dressed and went out into the kitchen to grab something to eat. When I got out there I could hear the television on and saw Two-bit watching Mickey on t.v. while eating a piece of cake and drinking beer.

"Hey Two-bit." I said.

"Hey, Pony." Two-bit replied with his mouth full of cake. Not a second later, Darry came out of his bedroom dressed already and about to head out the door to work.

"Hey Pony, Soda and me are going to be home late. You can hang out with Two-bit as long as your homework is done."

"No can do superman, I'm going to be busy all day." Two-bit said. Darry started to think.

"That's a first." I replied laughing softly.

"Well don't get used to it." Two-bit said laughing a little too.

"Okay, just find something to do to pass the time then Pony. I don't want you going out alone today." I nodded. Why doesn't he want me going out alone?

A half hour later Darry, and Soda were heading off to work, and Two-bit went to do his own thing.

I took a deep breath and let it all out. I had just finished with all of my homework and it was about 3:00 and raining.

I went over to the door that lead to the basement. No one has been down there in weeks, months, or even years. Darry always keeps it locked because when Soda was little he found a stray cat down there that was dead. It shook him up pretty badly too. He kept having nightmares.

I took out my piece of chalk and drew the best transmutation circle I could by the door knob. Then I activated the array and the door unlocked. I went down stairs and was setting up everything…

6:42 p.m.

I had just finished drawing the transmutation circle in the basement. It took me forever to move things around and get a hold of the right amount of body compounds. I had mixed all of them together and all of the components that make up a human body were lying in the center of the circle. It was quite difficult to draw because of all the different lines. I kept going back to one of the books to copy it down.

I knew this is it, I'm going to see Johnny again. I'm going to tell him everything that happened since he's been gone. Everything should work out fine. I had everything equivalent, so nothing should go wrong.

7:00 p.m.

I set everything up perfectly, the circle was dead on accurate, I had all the components nothing could go wrong. I placed my hands on the array and activated it, there was a gold light filling the room, it's working! Then it felt like everything was coming at me too fast, moments later my world went black.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Me: oooh, a cliffy! Sorry this chappie is so short, I wanted to put an update in.

Alphonse: Shouldn't you be doing your science paper?

Me: I don't want to do it. The deadline is too short for such a long paper. 10 paragraphs with major research to do in only an amount of two days! It's preposterous! And besides, I'll do it on the plane Thursday. Okay then, I promise the next chapter will be longer, and it will describe everything that happened!


End file.
